


Never Learn My Name

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2019, Katsuki Yuuri isn't a Figure Skater, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Veterinarian Katsuki Yuuri, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor has never hated being famous more a day in his lifeHe broke down crying on the podium, not out of happiness, but because Makkachin was in surgery and he couldn't go to her and hedespisedevery entity that forced him to stand there and act like winning another gold medal meant a damn thing when his only freind might be dyingWhen he meets the vet tending to Makka, he finds out that Yuri Katsuki has no idea who he is, and it's the most comforting thing that's happened all day





	Never Learn My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15- "Legend", originally this was going to be a canonverse thing about Viktor being done with fame, but this seemed to be much cuter
> 
> Ending is slightly up to your imaginations

_"And with a simply breath-taking performance, Viktor Nikiforov takes gold at the NHK! Mr. Nikiforov was unable to comment after the performance, but many noticed that he didn't seem to be himself this evening, and uncharectoristically began to cry during the medal ceremony, no word yet from Nikiforov, nor from his coach Yakov Feltsman, on what this was about, but some question if he's contemplating retirement-"_

Viktor had never cried so hard in his entire life

Loud, panting, ugly sobbing

His entire body was trembling, his hands covering his face as he waited for the door to open

_"You can go home, we'll call you when the surgery is over,"_

_"No,"_ Viktor had said immediately

_"I'm not leaving my baby here all alone.... not even... not even for a moment,"_

And so Viktor sat in the waiting room for three hours, completely alone

He waited with the only company he had being the TV in the corner, a news broadcast playing, a clip of his most recent free skate flashing across the screen

And all this time that he had spent trying to keep his tears to himself, trying to stoicly sit in silence, trying to keep to himself and politely smile at the veterinary staff, all collapsed down around him at once

He had such a bitter taste in his mouth about that damn routine now that he couldn't even stand the music

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore as the weight of the day fall on top of him like a brick house

_"The living legend, Viktor Nikiforov, will be aiming for his sixth consecutive gold medal at this year's Grand Prix final, having already qualified-"_

Fuck.... _fuck_....!!

He didn't want to hear about it anymore, he didn't want to think about it anymore, he just wanted it to be _over_

How he hated this responsibility

He loved skating, but he loathed what it turned him into

Just a doll, a puppet, forced to live up to the high expectations of people he didn't even know, just to feel like he was worth the air in his lungs

He hated it, he hated it, _he **HATED** it_....

He couldn't breathe

He couldn't.. _breathe_....

He was choking, suffocating, fingers wrapping around his throat, nails clawing at his skin, trying so damn desperately to get _air_ and stop the _choking_....

"Mr. Sato?"

There were hands on him, it was enough to shock him out of his panic, blinking blurrily at the figure in front of him, his breath still strangled as he tried to force it in and out of his lungs, he felt so out of it, so.... so _lost_, like the entire world was just a surreal illusion around him__

_ _"Mr. Sato, can you hear me?"_ _

_ _Slowly, the hands on his legs moved upwards, gently taking Viktor's, squeezing softly but firmly, and pulling them downwards_ _

_ _"I need you to try to hold your breath for me ok? Can you do that? Hold your breath?"_ _

_ _That voice... it was so soothing and soft, so firm and gentle_ _

_ _He closed his eyes and held his breath, and it felt like his head was exploding_ _

_ _Everything was loud even though there wasn't any noise, everything hurt even though he barely felt anything, he could see images flashing behind his eyelids of all of the worst possibilities and he felt himself squeezing the hands around his like a vice_ _

_ _But the voice, the mysterious, unidentified voice, kept strong and steady when he was at his breaking point_ _

_ _"Ok, now I need you to exhale slowly for me, can you do that? Breathe with me, one... two.... three...."_ _

_ _The mystery person exhaled, and Viktor copied him, and all of a sudden things felt a little bit better_ _

_ _Not alot, not much, but a little_ _

_ _"Good, that's so good, do you think you can open your eyes now?"_ _

_ _Slowly, he obeyed, and everything was so _bright_ that he was wincing_ _

_ _The lights were low for a hospital- an emergency animal clinic, but whatever- but they were still stinging his eyes_ _

_ _The figure in front of him was a little clearer, he could see dark hair and maybe glasses, but..._ _

_ _"Here, you can wipe your eyes with this,"_ _

_ _He let go of one of Viktor's hands, just long enough to reach into his pocket and present the skater with something, and Viktor took it, shakily, and wiped away the tears_ _

_ _When his vision was finally clear, he was able to see the person in front of him_ _

_ _He was adorable, with fluffy black hair and brilliantly soft brown eyes hidden behind a pair of blue-framed glasses, and he was smiling at Viktor the way a proud parent might smile at their child_ _

_ _"Hi," he said softly, one hand still wrapped around Viktor's, the other resting on the chair next to him_ _

_ _"Are you doing ok Mr. Sato? Are you with me?"_ _

_ _Nodding slowly, Viktor forced words out, cringing at the rough, scratchy, clogged sound of his own voice_ _

_ _"Yes.... I'm with you...."_ _

_ _"Good.... good, that's great,"_ _

_ _Upon closer inspection, Viktor noticed the stranger was wearing scrubs and a white coat_ _

_ _There was a badge clipped to his pocket with his picture on it but Viktor couldn't read what it said, it was all in Japanese_ _

_ _"I'm Yuri Katsuki, Makkachin's doctor?"_ _

_ _And just like a bullet to the head, the tension and the pressure and the anxiety came crashing back into him again and he reached out to grab Yuri's hand, squeezing both as tightly as he could_ _

_ _Yuri, the sweet soul, didn't so much as wince_ _

_ _"H-How is she?! Is... is she-..?"_ _

_ _"She's good, she's fine, she's doing great, I promise," Yuri said quickly_ _

_ _His emotions felt like a swinging pendulum, they had been so high with anxiety just seconds before, and now that the releif was crashing into him he was on such a downswing that he just burst into tears again_ _

_ _He couldn't remember ever having cried this intensely before, it was exhausting, it was draining, how did people handle it?_ _

_ _Viktor was so good at compartmentalizing, so great at forcing himself not to feel things, that sometimes he forgot what it was like to be honest with himself and let his emotions run freely, and when he was like that...._ _

_ _Yuri had stood up at some indeterminable moment in time, sat in the chair next to Viktor, and let go of one hand just long enough to wrap his arm around Viktor's shoulders_ _

_ _It was probably seven different levels of weird to be hugging a complete stranger who was having a break down right in front of you, but Yuri was handling it like he did it every day- hell, maybe he _did_, he was a veterinarian, he probably saw breakdowns like this ten times a day, did he hug everyone like this?_ _

_ _Viktor couldn't bring himself to care or to think about it any further, he just leaned against Yuri's shoulder and cried into his scrubs_ _

_ _They sat like that for.... God only knew how long_ _

_ _It fet like an eternity, before Viktor finally couldn't cry anymore, and they were just... silent_ _

_ _"I can't.. see her yet, can I?" he asked quietly_ _

_ _"Not right at this moment, but soon," Yuri promised, reaching into Viktor's now considerably loosened hand and gently pulling out the cloth he had given to him earlier and holding it up for him_ _

_ _Shakily, Viktor forced a smile and took the cloth, wiping his eyes again_ _

_ _"I'm sorry about getting you soaking wet..."_ _

_ _"That's ok, I wouldn't have gone into this line of work if I minded the occasional bodily fluids on my clothes,"_ _

_ _A beat, and Yuri was wincing like he had just committed a felony_ _

_ _"A-Ah... that came out wrong, I-I just meant-"_ _

_ _"It's ok, I know what you meant," Viktor noted with a slight laugh, his smile genuine this time as he sat up fully and rubbed tiredly at his face_ _

_ _"Do you live around here?" Yuri asked softly, drawing away as the skater slid his palm against his forehead_ _

_ _"Makkachin will still be under observation for a couple of hours, you should go home and get some sleep,"_ _

_ _"Actually I'm staying at a hotel... I'm um... well you're probably not surprised by this but I'm actually a foreigner,"_ _

_ _"Mmm.... silver-haired, blue-eyed, can't speak Japanese... I never would have guessed you weren't from Japan," Yuri teased playfully_ _

_ _Only now did Viktor realize how stupid this must all have looked to a native's perspective_ _

_ _He didn't look, sound, or act remotely Japanese but in a moment of desperation had given them the name "Viktor Sato" to avoid any potential reactions from fans_ _

_ _This was the last moment in his life that he wanted anything to do with fame and he had tried so hard but..._ _

_ _"I guess you must think I'm pretty dumb huh?" he asked shyly_ _

_ _"Mm? For what?"_ _

_ _"Um... using a fake name?"_ _

_ _"Oh, did you?" Yuri asked with legitimate surprise_ _

_ _"I just assumed you had married someone Japanese,"_ _

_ _......._ _

_ _Wow, that would have been a _much_ better excuse_ _

_ _"Oh, but I thought gay marriage wasn't legal here? Did that change?"_ _

_ _Yuri looked pretty confused..... until it started dawning on him and he had to bite back a smile_ _

_ _"Um... nope, sadly not, but foreigners usually change their names to their Japanese spouse's name if they have any intentions of living here _regardless_ of gender, for legal reasons,"_ _

_ _"O-Oh...."_ _

_ _Now Viktor felt even _more_ stupid_ _

_ _"Well, sad to say I wouldn't be able to get married here anyway so I guess the point is moot," he noted with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck_ _

_ _"Mm.. there's about a seventy-five percent chance that I can't either so... if I fall in love with a nice guy and move away, I might just be the one changing _my_ name,"_ _

_ _Viktor stared at Yuri, his lips curving up wider and wider into a smile- a genuine one- as the conversation took an unexpectedly pleasant turn_ _

_ _"That'd be a shame, Katsuki is a very beautifull name- .. oh... hey.... how come you didn't introduce yourself with your last name first? Isn't that common here? Come to think of it though you didn't introduce yourself as 'doctor' either..."_ _

_ _"Because you're Western and I wanted to avoid putting your mind through anything remotely out of the ordinary for you, wile you were having a.. hard time.. earlier, and I've always found people to be more comforted when I introduce myself without my title, people tense up when they hear 'doctor', they feel like a relationship is more personal when they're introduced by name alone,"_ _

_ _"Oh... that's..... awfully thoughtfull...."_ _

_ _"Thanks, I try to have a pretty decent bedside manner, especially with the pet-parents, some vets have an issue with people and can be curt to them, wich only ever cultivates negative feelings, I have a couple of colleagues that way, sometimes I end up mediating, so..."_ _

_ _Nodding slowly, Viktor just exhaled again, biting the inside of his lip_ _

_ _"Thank you Yuri.... for.... being so magnificent, with me, with all of this, with my... you know..."_ _

_ _He paused, spreading his hands out against his head, immulating an explosion_ _

_ _"Don't worry about it, I'm an E.R. vet, I can't get through half a day without seeing that sort of thing," Yuri promised with a slight laugh_ _

_ _"I-I guess that's a good point..." he mumbled shyly, face a bit pink_ _

_ _"So um... like I said, it'll still be a few hours before she can go home, you should go back to the hotel-"_ _

_ _"No, no I can't," Viktor replied quickly_ _

_ _"I... I can't leave her here, I just can't.... not even for a moment.... please understand.... please let me stay,"_ _

_ _Yuri smiled weakly, standing up and straightening out his coat_ _

_ _"I understand, if I were in your shoes I would feel the same way, I um.... I lost my dog last year wile I was out of town and..... I would have given anything to have been home instead... I understand, but you can't comfortably stay out here all that time, come with me, ok? I'm sure you'll be able to see Makkachin soon and will be able to stay with her until she goes home, but until then, you can come to the break room with me,"_ _

_ _"Really? Won't that get you in trouble?" Viktor asked in surprise, slowly standing up and wincing at the pain that suddenly shot through his legs_ _

_ _Having skated so much earlier that day and then come immediately here and spent the last three hours sitting without moving at all...._ _

_ _He was going to be paying for that for the next few days_ _

_ _"I won't tell if you won't," Yuri winked playfully, gently taking Viktor's hand and leading him out of the waiting room, a glance thrown to the receptionist at the desk followed by a small wave and a knowing nod on her part_ _

_ _Viktor wondered breifly if this was something Yuri did often_ _

_ _"I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time by the way, I'm sure your patients are coming out of their skin waiting for you," Viktor noted shyly as Yuri lead him through the double doors at the exit of the waiting room_ _

_ _"Oh don't worry about that, I'm on break,"_ _

_ _"Really? ... Oh!! Then... you-.... you spent your break with me...?"_ _

_ _"It's fine, please don't feel guilty- I can tell by your tone, I was here because I wanted to be here, I promise,"_ _

_ _Viktor mumbled something under his breath, shaking his head as he squeezed Yuri's hand, walking closely behind him, practically pressed against his back as he followed him down a long corridor and off to one side, marveling silently at the size of the hospital- far smaller than any human center but far bigger than the small, local vet offices he had been to before- as Yuri lead him down one last hall and finally scanned his badge against the card reader in front of a door, pushing it open and allowing Viktor into the break room_ _

_ _"You're really too kind Yuri,"_ _

_ _"Not at all,"_ _

_ _Yuri sounded insistent, but Viktor didn't believe him_ _

_ _Viktor had met a hell of alot of people throughout his life and he had never met one- not even _one_\- as kind as Yuri Katsuki_ _

_ _He didn't know if that was commentary on Yuri, though, or just the world at large..._ _

_ _"You must be exhausted, you should have some water, and probably food,"_ _

_ _"I'm really ok," Viktor said softly, looking around the room hesitantly before slowly moving to sit in a chair at the counter_ _

_ _The room was a small kitchenette style place, clearly meant for short breaks and eating, not lounging_ _

_ _The sink and refrigerator seemed to confirm that suspicion_ _

_ _"You're really not," Yuri insisted, his voice just a bit more firm than it had been before as he pulled two bottles of water out of the fridge_ _

_ _"You've been here for three hours? At the very least you need to hydrate, I won't push you to eat, but there's food here if you want any,"_ _

_ _Viktor smiled a little, thanking Yuri as he set the water bottle down in front of him_ _

_ _"I'm not really sure if I can eat with how upset I've been but... I'll think about it, thank you for caring so much,"_ _

_ _"You're welcome, you shouldn't have to thank me for that, society kind of sucks that this isn't the normal response, you know? Helping people... taking care of people... being a decent person?"_ _

_ _"Or, and hear me out, you're just better than everyone else, even the highest standard of acceptable behavior," Viktor winked, unscrewing the cap on the bottle as Yuri reached into one of the upper cabinets_ _

_ _"I really don't think that's true, but thanks anyway," Yuri laughed_ _

_ _"You're so humble," Viktor snorted, taking a sip of his water and resting his head against his palm_ _

_ _"And you're a little dramatic aren't you?" Yuri teased, grabbing a cup of noodles from the cabinet and peeling the top off_ _

_ _"Maybe a bit, call it a hazard of the job," he noted, head tilting curiously_ _

_ _"Are you really going to eat in your scrubs and coat? I didn't know that was a thing..."_ _

_ _"Ah.. well... I normally wouldn't, but I had just changed them when I came out of checking on Makkachin and I'm going to have to change them again before going back to work,"_ _

_ _"Really? Why?"_ _

_ _Yuri chuckled, tugging playfully at the section of his coat and scrubs that were still damp from Viktor's earlier break down, eyebrows raised_ _

_ _"O-Oh..." Viktor mumbled, entire face turning red as he fidgeted with his water bottle_ _

_ _"Don't worry about it, you've saved me the pain of having to change out of them before eating, and I have tons of these things, you can call that a hazard of _my_ job, wich reminds me, if.. you don't mind my asking, what is it you do? I've never heard of dramatics being a career consequence,"_ _

_ _Viktor shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck_ _

_ _"I'm a figure skater,"_ _

_ _"Oh really?"_ _

_ _Yuri seemed surprised, filling the cup of noodles with water and setting it in the microwave, not even glancing back Viktor's way_ _

_ _"Yeah, I actually ah.... just... won the NHK,"_ _

_ _"NHK?"_ _

_ _"One of the qualifying competitions to compete in the Grand Prix Finals- that's the big competition at the end of the season, well.. one of them, it's here in Japan, that's why I'm here,"_ _

_ _"Wow, congratulations,"_ _

_ _"Thanks,"_ _

_ _"I'm sorry to say I don't really follow sports, I wish I could be more enthusiastic but..."_ _

_ _"No no, trust me, it's um... actually kind of nice,"_ _

_ _He couldn't remember the last time he was able to talk to a stranger- _really_ talk to them, not just order a latte or something- without being gushed over, even those who didn't follow sports were usually so quick to jump all over him the second they learned who he was- _what_ he was- and Yuri's reaction was... honestly refreshing_ _

_ _"Is that why you gave me a fake name then? Because you're a famous figure skater and didn't want the fame following you?"_ _

_ _"I'm sure it sounds pretty arrogant, but-"_ _

_ _"It doesn't sound arrogant at all, it sounds pretty reasonable actually, God I'd never want to be famous.... how horrible it must be, never to get any peace, and especially when you have a crisis like this..."_ _

_ _Yuri turned around, leaning back against the counter and opening his bottle of water_ _

_ _"It's... not easy, you know I uh... I take Makka everywhere with me, she's like an emotional support dog, I just... I can't be without her or I collapse in on myself... so we always have a pet sitter watching her for me when I'm at a competition.... I... got the call from the sitter right after she turned Makka over to you guys, just... _just_ as I was getting off the ice... I wanted so fucking badly to just... to leave, right then and there, to.. to come here immediately and be with my baby girl but... my coach wouldn't let me leave until I'd gone through the medal ceremony..."_ _

_ _"That must have been so awfull," Yuri said softly_ _

_ _"It was... I couldn't keep it together, even after all these years of being perfect at hiding how I feel, a perfect doll, this time I just.... _couldn't_... so I was crying on the podium and now everybody is talking about it... because I'm not a cryer, I've.. I haven't cried on camera or during a competition since I was fifteen and won my first senior medal... even at the Olympics... and so now people just.... they're thinking I'm going to retire and... it's such a huge mess, all I want to do is be concerned with my dog and people...."_ _

_ _He paused, sighing and running his fingers through his hair, shaking his head slowly_ _

_ _"I turned off my phone the minute I got here, I'm scared to turn it back on, I don't want to see all of the... all of the bullshit... I just don't want to deal with it..."_ _

_ _"I understand that," Yuri promised, stepping away from the counter behind him and crossing the few steps he needed to get closer to Viktor, gently wrapping a hand around his and giving it a gentle squeeze_ _

_ _"You know I used to have long hair when I was a teenager," Viktor mused softly, biting his lip, staring down at their joined hands_ _

_ _"I always had this.... horrible recurring nightmare... that... that my hair turned into a noose... and hung me until I couldn't breathe anymore.... I cut my hair to get rid of that dream but it didn't work... and I- ... now I just... I still have the same dream but instead of my hair it's my skate laces.... it's like no matter what I do, I can't get rid of the fear that my fame is going to literally be the death of me, and I don't want it to be, I don't want to go through that... I just... I want to be...."_ _

_ _He paused, shaking his head, trying to force back the tears that he could feel starting to come to his eyes again_ _

_ _"I'm sorry.... you must think I'm pretty awfull... I keep having all of these emotional break downs and crisis's around you..."_ _

_ _"You're experiencing an _incredibly_ difficult day Viktor," Yuri frowned, squeezing Viktor's hand a little bit more tightly_ _

_ _"What you're going through right now would be hard on anyone on any day but you just went through what I can only imagine is an outstandingly difficult and physically straining competition, then the emotional high of winning mixed with this plummeting low..... honestly I'm impressed you aren't any worse than you are at the moment,"_ _

_ _"I'm glad atleast some part of me has been impressive as of the last few hours," he teased as the microwave went off, allowing Yuri to step away and open the door_ _

_ _"You do know that you don't have to be constantly impressive all the time, don't you?"_ _

_ _"Mmm... sounds fake but ok,"_ _

_ _Yuri laughed, and it was the best thing Viktor had heard all day, a smile pulling at his lips, his eyes- so dark and bloodshot and exhausted- lightening just a little bit as the vet stepped away from the microwave with the cup of noodles, reaching into a drawer and pulling out two pairs of chopsticks_ _

_ _"It's true, trust me, I know it doesn't sound like it, I mean.. I may not be some famous Olympian or anything... but I _do_ understand what you're going through, with the fear that you have to always be at your best... I'd say it took me a wile to come out of that but honestly I still feel it alot of times, I don't know if it ever really goes away, the trick is just being stronger than the little voice in your head telling you otherwise,"_ _

_ _Viktor... didn't really know what to make of that information_ _

_ _He was just quiet for a little wile, watching as Yuri sat next to him with the noodles, one pack of chopsticks in front of him, the other laid delicately between he and Viktor_ _

_ _It was an offer, not pushy, but incredibly thoughtfull and well-meaning_ _

_ _ _It's there if you want it but you don't have to take it and you don't have to ask_ _ _

_ _Viktor's eyes itched_ _

_ _He wondered if perhaps he had just cried so much already that he had no tears left anymore_ _

_ _"You're so wise," he noted quietly, staring down at the pack of chopsticks before reaching out and very carefully picking it up, tearing the papper open_ _

_ _"I'm really not, I'm just... experienced in emotional issues, I have an anxiety disorder,"_ _

_ _"No kidding, I never would have guessed,"_ _

_ _"I personally am just surprised that you're so genuine when you say that, usually people are being sarcastic," Yuri noted, winking playfully as he pulled some noodles up with his chopsticks_ _

_ _"No no I mean it, I'm surprised, you're just so... calm and stable,"_ _

_ _"Trust me, it's not my default, this is work mode, my.... normal self is alot more frightening to be around,"_ _

_ _"Mm... good for you then, I happen to like a little fright from time to time," Viktor mused, dipping his own chopsticks into the cup_ _

_ _He couldn't remember the last time he had had something so unhealthy, but he couldn't bring himself to care, and what Yakov didn't know wouldn't hurt him_ _

_ _"Do you now?"_ _

_ _"Oh yeah, definitely," Viktor winked playfully_ _

_ _Yuri laughed again, and Viktor felt his heart throb pleasantly_ _

_ _His laugh was so melodic and sweet, like bells chiming..._ _

_ _It had him instantly feeling better_ _

_ _It had him feeling at peace- not only with the situation, but with _himself_\- for the first time in years..._ _

_ _He exhaled, and closed his eyes, let himself relax for the first time in... _ages_..._ _

_ _He finally felt like his head wasn't spinning_ _

_ _He finally had some _peace__ _

_ _And he just wanted this moment to last, just a little longer, just... so he wouldn't have to go back to how he had felt before_ _

_ _Just a little longer.. just a little...._ _

_ _

_ _~+~_ _

_ _

_ _It was that dream again_ _

_ _There were ugly red claw marks on his neck as Viktor desperately tried to scratch his way to freedom, sucking in breath after breath, kicking in desperation, trying his hardest to get some air_ _

_ _Just... just get some fucking _air_...._ _

_ _The laces of his skates were more like fishing line now, cutting into his throat as he dangled above the ice, tears in his eyes_ _

_ __Please_ he thought to himself as he kicked and fought and struggled for air_ _

_ _ _Someone please... help me.... **please**...._ _ _

_ _And then, for the first time in years, the dream changed_ _

_ _Rather than fading out and waking up cold and alone, someone was _there_, cutting him down, giving him the chance to breathe_ _

_ _And oh did he breathe_ _

_ _He gulped down breath after breath, his head spinning and his body shaking as he collapsed onto the freezing cold ice below him_ _

_ _He reached up for the laces around his neck, but before he could even touch them, there was someone else in front of him undoing the laces for him_ _

_ _Soft hands, sure and delicate, gently looping the material off of his skin and leaving Viktor with nothing but bruises in their place_ _

_ _"It's ok," a voice promised_ _

_ _"It's ok Viktor, I'm not going to let them hurt you ever again,"_ _

_ _Those soft hands were back, gentle against his neck, rubbing some sort of soft, magnificently silky cream against his wounds_ _

_ _When Viktor finally caught sight of the figure's face, he recognized it instantly_ _

_ __"Yuri..."_ he exhaled_ _

_ _Yuri smiled at him, and all of a sudden, everything was good again_ _

_ _

_ _~+~_ _

_ _

_ _ _"Yes, that's him, but you can't approach him ok? He's had such a long day... just leave him alone, please?"_ _ _

_ _Viktor felt like shit_ _

_ _The first thing he noticed upon starting to regain awareness was exactly how rotten he felt_ _

_ _Everything ached and he his throat hurt and his head was pounding...._ _

_ _And the light in his eyes... god it stung...._ _

_ _Belatedly, he realized that he couldn't remember going home last night, and hurried to sit up- bad idea...._ _

_ _He was so stiff and sore that he felt like he was going to fall apart from that..._ _

_ _"Oh, you're awake,"_ _

_ _Blinking, Viktor lifted his head, his cheeks pink as he looked up and caught sight of Yuri's beautifull face, a concerned but sweet expression coloring his features as he stepped closer to him_ _

_ _"....I fell asleep...." Viktor mumbled quietly, only then realizing that he was still in the break room, having fallen asleep on the counter, apparently, but now he was on the floor in some sort of... little... blanket nest....._ _

_ _"U-Um... yes.... I hope you don't mind my... makeshift...." Yuri paused, making a vague gesture at the blankets on the floor, his face completely red now as he fidgeted with his fingers_ _

_ _"I just.... well I didn't have the heart to wake you up and I knew if you slept on the counter your back would never forgive you so..."_ _

_ _"Thank you," Viktor breathed, reaching up and taking Yuri's hands, quickly tugging him closer_ _

_ _"How long was I out?"_ _

_ _"Four hours, you must have really needed it too, you didn't even wake up when Nishigori came in here... and he could usually wake the dead,"_ _

_ _"Is that so?" Viktor hummed, his expression dimming, biting his lip as his focus shifted_ _

_ _"How is Makkachin?"_ _

_ _"Ready to go home," Yuri answered softly, looking about as proud of that fact as Viktor felt_ _

_ _"Really!?"_ _

_ _"Yeah, I checked her out myself, she's all your's whenever you're-"_ _

_ _"I'm ready to go,"_ _

_ _Yuri exhaled, looking a little more somber now, for some reason that Viktor couldn't understand_ _

_ _"Viktor... this really isn't any of my business, but... are you sure _you're_ ready to go home?"_ _

_ _"What.. do you mean..?"_ _

_ _"I'm sorry, again, it really isn't my business but... you just... you've had such an intensely emotional day... you're obviously physically exhausted.. and now Makkachin is going to need your full attention, she's going to need medicine every few hours, she's going to need to be monitored constantly for the next few days, and she _definitely_ can't be traveling right now, and staying in a hotel full of strangers making all sorts of noises all the time, constantly going in and out... and not being able to speak the native language or understand local customs.. all of that is going to be **alot** of stress on both of you,"_ _

_ _"So.. what are you saying..?" Viktor asked worriedly, swallowing the fearfull lump in his throat_ _

_ _"I'm.... saying, that I'm worried, not about Makkachin- I have a feeling you'd carve out your own kidney by hand if I said she needed it, but.. I'm worried about _you_, you're going to kill yourself taking care of her over the next few days, I can see it, you need to rest too, but for her sake you have to be so vigilant... and then there's skating, I'm not sure what your life is like as a skater but I can imagine that it's grueling, if your coach was so adamant about a medal ceremony, I can't imagine him being very compassionate to all of this,"_ _

_ _"He's just a hardass, he's really not so bad, more compassionate than alot..."_ _

_ _Yuri didn't look convinced_ _

_ _"Listen... I have a few days off coming up, I really hope this doesn't come off the wrong way but... I'd like to offer for you to stay with me until you guys leave for- .... where do you live anyway?"_ _

_ _"Russia," Viktor answered a bit shyly_ _

_ _"Russia, ok, until you guys leave for Russia, I want you to stay with me, if... if you don't mind, ofcourse, I can take care of Makka- trust me, for a trained professional it won't be that hard- and you can actually get some decent rest for once, I can take care of _both_ of you, if... you let me..."_ _

_ _Viktor pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes as he tried to process the information that was presented to him_ _

_ _"Why....? Why would you ever do any of that?"_ _

_ _"Because I'm a natural caretaker? I... like being able to help whoever needs it, animals and humans alike, and Viktor, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I think you really need it,"_ _

_ _"You can't seriously be telling me you're prepared to spend your days off taking care of an emotionally damaged stranger and his sick dog for no reason,"_ _

_ _"The reason is that you need it and I want to provide it,"_ _

_ _Viktor was quiet for a moment, staring up at the stern look on Yuri's face, how.... unyeilding it was, and felt a strange sensation of... _submission_... wash over him_ _

_ _He couldn't fight Yuri on this if he wanted to, he felt certain_ _

_ _And the real kicker was that he didn't even want to in the first place_ _

_ _"If I agree.... then I'm paying you for your services,"_ _

_ _"What? No! Absolutely no-"_ _

_ _"This is the only condition whereupon I'll agree," Viktor noted seriously_ _

_ _"I mean it, please don't test me, I **will** pay you Yuri Katsuki,"_ _

_ _Yuri sighed heavily, squeezing Viktor's hands firmly_ _

_ _"Will you agree to come with me then? Right here and now?"_ _

_ _Viktor was acting before speaking, nodding eagerly before finally allowing a few soft "Yes"es to fall from his lips, carefully stumbling to his feet and looking down at Yuri's face_ _

_ _He was doing so much for Viktor for virtually no reason at all..._ _

_ _He wasn't looking for pay, or for fame, or for any kind of favor_ _

_ _He was doing so much just because he was a genuinely good person who wanted to see Viktor- not Viktor Nikiforov, The Living Legend- but just.... just _Viktor_.... get some rest_ _

_ _He wasn't trying to make him skate or pushing him to do interveiws or press conferences, he just wanted Viktor to be ok_ _

_ _He just wanted him to feel better_ _

_ _That was all_ _

_ _That was all Yuri had _ever_ wanted_ _

_ _Swallowing tightly, Viktor nodded immediately and suddenly plunged forward, giving Yuri the tightest hug he could manage and trying to convince himself not to cry again- because apparently he wasn't entirely out of tears after all_ _

_ _"Thank you..." he breathed, hugging him tighter as Yuri gently wrapped his arms around the skater and returning the hug as tightly as he could_ _

_ _"Ofcourse Viktor.... I'm here for you ok? I promise.... whenever you need me, I'm going to be here for you, I _promise_...."_ _

_ _

_ _~+~_ _

_ _

_ _Viktor had stopped dreaming of the noose some time ago_ _

_ _Now he dreamed of pair skating on the ice with Yuri, all alone, just the two of them_ _

_ _With Yuri who could barely even stand in skates_ _

_ _But.... in Viktor's dreams, he skated like a pro_ _

_ _Neither of them were famous, and in fact, no one else existed in the world except the two of them and Makkachin_ _

_ _That was what he dreamed of most often now_ _

_ _"Morning Vitya,"_ _

_ _His lips twitched up, his eyes opening slowly as he stared up at Yuri's beautifull face_ _

_ _"Good morning zolotse," he said softly, reaching out to gently curl his fingers around Yuri's_ _

_ _Yuri smiled sweetly, peacefully, leaning down and kissing his forehead_ _

_ _Makkachin was still asleep at the foot of the bed, Viktor could hear her snoring_ _

_ _"I forget... are you working today?" Viktor asked softly_ _

_ _"I am, but not until much later,"_ _

_ _A soft, lazy smile crossed Viktor's face as he wrapped his arms around Yuri and tugged him closer, burrying his face into the crook of his neck_ _

_ _There was no legend here_ _

_ _Here, in this bed, with this man, he was not Viktor Nikiforov, The Living Legend_ _

_ _He was just Vitya_ _

_ _Just Vitya, and nothing more_ _


End file.
